Keraguan
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Ketika Naruto merasa ragu kalau Sasuke mencintainya. Kalau seperti ini, seharusnya dia memilih Sasori senpai saja. Au. SasuNaru


**Keraguan**

**Sasuke x Naruto.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, dsb**

.

.

Tampak dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan. Pemuda dengan tinggi badan seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter itu terlihat meninggalkan pemuda yang berada di belakangnya.

"Oi, Sasuke. Tunggu aku. Stasiun tidak akan pindah dari tempatnya. Kenapa kau seperti dikejar penagih hutang saja?" protes pemuda bernama Naruto. Ia berusaha untuk mengejar ketinggalannya dari pemuda yang bernama Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh pada Naruto yang terus menyuruhnya untuk berjalan pelan-pelan. "Kau saja jalan yang seperti siput. Lama sekali." Lanjut Sasuke dan membuat Naruto menghentakkan kakiknya kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan. Punya kekasih sepertimu itu sangat menyebalkan." Keluh Naruto, tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke. "Seharusnya dulu aku menerima Sasori senpai saja." Naruto terus mengeluh. Tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya barusan membuat Sasuke memanas.

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Naruto, menatap bagaikan elang yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. "Jika kau tidak menyukai sikapku, kenapa kau tidak menolakku saat itu?"

"Eh? Ya, karena—" Naruto jadi bingung harus menjawab apa ketika Sasuke bertanya seperti itu padanya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Kenapa kau malah menerimaku?" Sasuke bertanya lagi pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum dia menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku kira kau dapat bersikap romantis seperti pasangan lainnya. Tetapi aku salah, kau bahkan seperti tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Bahkan kita tidak pernah berpegang tangan, berpelukan, dan berciuman. Padahal kita sudah menjadi kekasih hampir satu tahun tetapi kau dan aku tidak pernah melakukan yang seperti aku katakan tadi. Hubungan ini terasa datar, Sasuke. Kau selalu saja sibuk dengan kegiatan osismu." Pada akhirnya, Naruto mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke menginginkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto berusan. Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak dapat mengendalikan yang berada di dalam dirinya jika dirinya sudah menyentuh Naruto. Sasuke takut jika Naruto akan menjauhinya. Mungkin ini memang saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk lebih intim dengan Naruto dan menjaga kekasihnya itu agar tidak berpaling dengan pemuda lain.

"Jadi kau menginginkan itu semua?" tanya Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat lamanya. Mendekati Naruto perlahan."Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

"Eh, Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto ketika Sasuke mengenggam tangannya.

"Bukan kah kau menginginkan kita berpegangan tangan." Ucapan Sasuke membuat kedua pipi Naruto memerah. Sasuke mencium tangan Naruto penuh kelembutan.

"T-tapi—" ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika Sasuke memeluknya.

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukannya di depan umum seperti ini. Memeluknya tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

"Kau juga bilang kau ingin kita berpelukan." Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat seraya membisikkan kata-kata Romantis. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Sas," Naruto mengigit bibirnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke bisa seperti yang ia inginkan.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto. Dan sikap Sasuke selanjutnya harus membuat Naruto menahan napasnya. Sasuke membawa wajah mereka saling mendekat dan tanpa meminta persetujuan Naruto, Sasuke menawan bibir yang sudah lama ia dambakan. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto penuh dengan kelembutan, bukan ciuman penuh napsu. Naruto merasakan bibir Sasuke di bibirnya. Naruto merasakan tekanan lembut di bibirnya dan hampir tidak bisa menahan betapa manis rasanya. Dan semudah itu, semua pertanyaannya terjawab sudah. Semua keraguan menguap tanpa bekas. Naruto merasakan sebuah kelembutan penuh cinta yang begitu kuat.

Hal yang dilakukan Sasuke menjadi bahan sorotan banyak pasang mata. Bahkan ada yang berhenti untuk menyaksikan Sasuke dan Naruto berciuman di depan umum. Ketika semua selesai, Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang merona merah, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang memandang wajah Sasuke seraya menahan debaran jantungnya.

"Ayo kita pulang," Sasuke mengenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan membiarkan Sasuke membawanya.

**THE END**

**[Jakarta, 25/01/2015, 11:20]**

**Cerita ini dibuat untuk melepas penat~**


End file.
